Begegnung mit einem Löwen
Begegnung mit einem Löwen ist die achtzehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith, Derek und Zola sind im Auto unterwegs, als plötzlich ein ausgewachsener Löwe mitten auf der Straße steht. Meredith und Derek berichten sofort den anderen davon, doch weder Cristina noch Mark hören ihnen zu. Meredith ahnt nicht, dass Owen Cristina betrogen hat und sie deshalb nicht mehr mit ihm redet. Teddy sitzt unterdessen in einer Selbsthilfegruppe für Witwen, doch sie merkt schnell, dass sie hier völlig fehl am Platz ist. Als Callie, Arizona und Teddy sich unterhalten, kommt plötzlich Krankenschwester Colleen hinzu. Sie will sich verabschieden, weil heute ihr letzter Arbeitstag ist. An der innigen Umarmung zwischen Arizona und Colleen, merkt Callie, dass die beiden mal was miteinander hatten. Sie fragt sich, wie viele Ex-Freundinnen von Arizona wohl noch im Krankenhaus herumlaufen. Das Paar Naomi und Paul wird eingeliefert, welches von dem Löwen angegriffen wurde. Wie sich herausstellt hielt sich Naomi den Löwen Kirby als Haustier. Meredith, Bailey und Owen operieren Naomi. Vor dem Eingriff spricht Owen Meredith auf seinen Seitensprung an, in dem Glauben sie wüsste bereits davon. Wie Meredith ihm später erzählt, ist das nicht der Fall. Dass Cristina Meredith nichts erzählt hat, deutet darauf hin, dass sie Owen verzeihen möchte. Während der OP ist Meredith wütend auf Owen, dass er Cristina das angetan hat. Bailey wundert sich nur, warum die beiden kein Wort reden. Paul wird währenddessen von Webber, Jackson, Callie und Mark operiert. Callie berichtet Mark, dass Arizona ihr erzählt hat, dass sie ein oder zwei Ex-Freundinnen im Krankenhaus hat. Webber hört das mit an und erklärt mit einer Metapher, dass Arizona gelogen hat. Sie hat nur gesagt was Callie hören wollte. Mark trifft Arizona später in der Cafeteria und warnt sie vor Callie. Tatsächlich spricht Callie wieder das Thema an und Arizona zeigt ihr alle Ex-Freundinnen. Callie ist erstaunt, dass es so viele sind. Lexie hat mitbekommen, dass Mark vielleicht mit Julia zusammenziehen will und spricht Derek darauf an. Dieser hält das für kein angemessenes Thema zwischen einem Oberarzt und seiner Assistenzärztin. Als Derek jedoch merkt, wie sehr Lexie die Angelegenheit beschäftigt, spricht er doch mit ihr darüber und macht ihr klar, dass sie sich hundertprozentig sicher sein muss, dass sie Mark zurück will, bevor sie seine Beziehung zu Julia zerstört. Als Lexie später die Chance hat, mit Mark unter vier Augen zu reden, lässt sie diese verstreichen. Alex hat seinen Dienst mit April getauscht, da er nicht mehr Morgans Baby behandeln will, weil er gemerkt hat, dass sie Gefühle für ihn entwickelt. Morgan schreibt Alex den ganzen Tag Textnachrichten, doch Alex ignoriert sie. Jackson unterstützt ihn. Er soll sich einfach so benehmen wie Cristina: kalt und tot. Morgan stellt Alex schließlich zur Rede, doch er macht ihr klar, dass er weder der Vater des Kindes, noch ihr Freund ist. Daher kann er nicht für sie da sein. Arizona ist stolz auf ihn, weil er wieder gezeigt hat, dass er ein guter Arzt ist. Alex und Teddy behandeln einen älteren Mann namens Martin, der gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Emma dem Löwen auf der Straße gegenüberstand und infolgedessen einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hat. Nach der erfolgreichen OP, will Teddy im Wartezimmer die Ehefrau aufsuchen, findet diese aber leblos vor. Sie überbringt Martin die traurige Nachricht und muss sich endlich eingestehen, dass sie eine Witwe ist. Callie steht vor der Fotowand und überlegt, mit welchen von den Schwestern Arizona wohl geschlafen hat, als Mark hinzukommt. Er sagt ihr, dass sie sich nicht fertigmachen soll, nur weil sie ein paar Ex-Freundinnen von Arizona ab und zu begegnet. Für Arizona muss die Situation nämlich viel schlimmer sein, denn sie muss Mark jeden Tag ertragen, obwohl er sogar ein Kind mit Callie hat. Zu Hause verträgt sich Callie mit Arizona. Meredith sagt Derek, dass sie ihn umbringt, wenn er sie betrügt. Cristina zeigt Owen, wie wütend sie ist, indem sie ihm ihr Essen ins Gesicht schleudert. Musik *'What Have I Done' von Anna Ternheim *'Wax' von Theme Park *'Amongster' von Polica *'Are You Sleeping' von Winterpills *'The Weight of Love' von Snow Patrol Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel The Lion Sleeps Tonight bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Tokens. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Intro Im OP haben wir ein Sprichwort: "Streichel nie den Löwen!". Ganz egal, wie gut der Tumor aussieht, wie klein er auch ist, wie operabel er auch erscheint. Es ist immernoch ein Tumor, ein gefährlicher Tumor, der beißen kann. Outro Wir haben alle die Warnsignale gehört und wir haben sie ignoriert. Manchmal fordert man sein Glück heraus, indem man die Würfel befragt. Wir spielen mit dem Feuer. Es liegt in der menschlichen Natur. Verbietet man uns, etwas anzufassen, fassen wir es natürlich an. Sogar dann, wenn wir es besser wissen. Vielleicht, weil wir genau wissen, dass wir provozieren wollen. Zitate *Cristina: Ein Löwe? Ein lebendiger Löwe? *Meredith: Ja und er starrte mich an als wär ich 'n Snack. *Cristina: Es war bestimmt nur 'n Berglöwe oder 'ne zu gut gefütterte Katze. *Meredith: Vor mir stand ganz sicher Simba! *Owen: Grey, hier das steht an. *Cristina: Bis nachher. *Owen: Hey. *Meredith: Ich, ich hab heute 'n Löwen gesehen, mitten auf der Straße! Wir kamen vom Haus zurück und plötzlich stand er auf der Kreuzung vor uns! *Owen: Sie redet nicht mehr mit mir. *Meredith: Und ich hab mitten in Seattle einen Löwen gesehen, aber niemanden scheint das zu interessieren! *Owen: Entschuldigung, aber ich... *Meredith: Cristina kann man nicht zwingen, sich zu öffnen. Irgendwann kommt sie dann von allein. ''(Zeigt ein Foto von dem Löwen auf ihrem Handy) ''Ich meine hier, das ist doch der Wahnsinn, oder? Die Tierfänger kamen, ein Pfeil und er war weg. *Derek: Er überquerte direkt vor uns die Straße! *Mark: Irgendwie stehen Julia und ich kurz vor einer Entscheidung. Wir sind seit fünf Monaten zusammen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie bitten, bei mir einzuziehen. *Derek: Hast du mir grade zugehört?? Ein Löwe stand da!! *Mark: Du magst Julia. Hab ich Recht? *Bailey: Der Bauchraum der Patientin ist aufgerissen. Die Milz und andere Organe liegen frei. *Owen: Was ist denn passiert? *Bailey: Sie hält sich einen Löwen als Haustier, das ist passiert! Er hat versucht sie zu fressen, dann ist er raus und hat versucht andere Leute zu fressen, denn er ist ein Löwe!! Wer hält sich denn schon einen Löwen zu Hause? Ich sag Ihnen, wer sich einen Löwen zu Hause hält: Nur jemand, der verrückt ist! Aber nur weil sie verrückt ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie keine exzellente Behandlung verdient. Im Gegenteil: Wir retten dieser verrückten Dame das Leben, damit ich ihr sagen kann, wie verrückt sie ist! Alles klar? *Meredith: Ich sagte doch, ich hab 'n Löwen gesehen! *Owen: Du weißt doch bescheid, oder? *Meredith: Geht es etwa schon wieder um Cristina? *Owen: Sie geht mir aus dem Weg, wenn ich versuche mit ihr zu sprechen. Ich möchte doch... Richte ihr einfach aus, dass es mir leid tut. Ich wünsche ich könnte's ungeschehen machen, wirklich! Ich... Es... war bloß Sex! *Meredith: Ehhh, hör auf!! *Owen: Das würd ich gern, ehrlich! Es macht mir keinen Spaß, meine persönlichen Fehltritte mit dir zu besprechen, aber... *Meredith: Wir werden einfach so tun, als hätte dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden, okay? *Owen: Meredith... *Meredith: Nein, ich mein es ernst! Verdammt, jetzt muss ich mich nochmal waschen!! *Callie: Weißt du, ob Arizona vorher irgendwas mit 'ner Krankenschwester Colleen hatte? *Mark: Die Orthopädie-Schwester Colleen? *Callie: Ja, beim Abschied hat sie sie ganz schön lange umarmt. *Mark: Ahh, das würd es wenigstens erklären! Drei Jahre hab ich sie angebaggert! *Callie: Ich meine Arizona hat nie was gesagt und Colleen ist auf meiner Station. Hat sie noch mehr Ex-Freundinnen hier im Krankenhaus? *Mark: Vermutlich schon. *Callie: Ah... *Mark: Ach, mach dir doch keinen Kopf wegen der sexy Krankenschwester! *Callie: Warte, du findest sie sexy?? *Callie: Hey, das war 'n bisschen peinlich, oder? Die Sache mit Colleen. Sie war ganz schön emotional. Als ob ihr beide mal was miteinander hattet. *Arizona: Na ja, das ist so ihre Art. *Callie: Ach wirklich, das ist so ihre Art? Also hattet ihr zwei mal was, ja? *Arizona: Callie... *Callie: Los! Ich meine, ich will's nur wissen. *Arizona: Ach, von mir aus. Wir hatten mal ganz kurz was miteinander. Ist schon ewig lange her! *Callie: Oh wow, das hättest du ja irgendwann mal erwähnen können. *Arizona: Ich fand's irgendwie nicht wichtig. *Callie: Oh, hattest du noch mit anderen Frauen hier was, deren Erwähnung auch nicht wichtig ist? *Arizona: Okay, weißt du was? Wir lassen das jetzt schön sein! *Callie: Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich erzähl dir auch von meinen Ex-Freunden! *Arizona: Ich kenne aber alle deine Ex-Freunde! *Callie: Nicht alle. Du weißt nichts von... *Callie und Arizona: ...Karev! *Arizona: Ich weiß das mit Karev. *Callie: Dann sag mir wenigstens 'ne Zahl! Wie viele? Schätz einfach. Fünf? Zehn? Hundert?? *Arizona: Es ist die Neo. Ich muss los! *Callie: Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Noch nicht! *Arizona: Tut mir leid, die Babys rufen. Sie brauchen mich! *Callie: Arizona! *Arizona: Warte mal, Moment mal. Was... "Wääääh, Dr. Robbins, hilf mir! Wäääähhh!" *Callie: Nenn mir bitte eine Zahl. *Arizona: Eine oder zwei, okay? Das war's schon. *Callie: Eine oder zwei. Damit kann ich leben. *Mark: Was hast du zu Robbins gesagt? *Callie: Mhh? Äh nichts! Ich hab bloß gefragt, wie viele Ex-Freundinnen von ihr hier rumlaufen. Sie sagte eine oder zwei. Damit kann man doch prima leben, oder? ''(Webber hustet) ''Was war das? Wieso hat er gehustet? *Mark: Wir vertiefen das nicht! *Callie: Dr. Webber, warum haben Sie gehustet? *Webber: Oh ähm, na ja. Wenn einem ein Patient erzählt, er hätte nur ein oder zwei Drinks in der Woche, dann runden wir die Zahl immer auf, weil die Patienten dazu neigen, uns zu erzählen, was wir hören wollen. Wenn der Patient also zwei Drinks zugibt... *Callie: ...genehmigt er sich eigentlich viel mehr. *Mark: Was tust du da? *Callie: Ich versuch rauszufinden, mit welchen Kolleginnen meine Frau gebumst hat. Also ganz sicher die da! Oh, und die ganz bestimmt auch! Ohh, spezialisiert auf Ganzkörperverjüngung. Ja, darauf wette ich! *Mark: Hör auf, die zu quälen! Es hat nun mal jeder 'ne Vergangenheit! *Callie: Ich hab kein Problem mit ihrer Vergangenheit. Ich konnte nur nicht ahnen, dass ich mit ihr arbeite oder sie ab und zu in der Cafeteria sehe. *Mark: Deine Frau erträgt mich jeden Tag! Den Vater deines und ihres Kindes! Eines Kindes, das mit Lust gezeugt wurde! *Callie: Ja, ich denke wirklich einfach ist es für sie auch nicht. *Mark: Einfach?? Ich bin immerhin der Traummann jeder Frau hier! Ich bitte dich, Arizona geht durch die Hölle! *Callie: Okay. *Mark: Ich bin ein Gott!! Das nagt an ihr! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode